My baby girl
by RavenBlackwood0415
Summary: "Clarke I love you no matter what" he said to me I knew he meant it but... Clarke has had a bad childhood growing up. Her parents left her and she didn't have a good life in foster care so she moved from place to place. She is know going to a new high school were she will meet Bellamy Blake a bad boy and Player but little did she know she was going to fall madly in love with him.


Hey before you start reading my grammar isn't that good so could you tell if there are any problems but I hope you like XD

I was starting my new day at my new school for me I jump around from place to place I have been to 3 different schools in the last 5 months crazy right. I like it like that because I don't have to get to know anyone and pulse were every I go I leave with pain anyway I should get ready for school. I got up and went to the shower I condition and shampoo my hair then I got out I threw on this biker girl outfit kind of and put my hair up in a beanie.

^^Picture on the top^^

I went to my garage and got on my motorcycle that was black btw I like the color black a lot after I got my helmet on then drove off. I made to the school before the bell rang so I went to the office people did stare at me but I really didn't care it took me about 5 mins to find the office.

"what can I help you with miss" the counter lady ask

"I am a new student here" I replied to her

"Name"

"Clarke Griffin," I said I

watch look through her computer

"Found you and miss Griffin"

"Yes," I said to her

"Our student Octavia Blake will be showing you around the school for today she should be waiting outside for," she said she smiled and handed me my schedule it wasn't like I need to memorize I will be gone in few months. I walked outside to see a girl with brown hair and light skin she looked up at me.

"You must be Clarke," she said as she eyed me up and down

"Yep that's me," I said to her she put her hand out I was confused what she was trying to do and she looked like she was getting annoyed

"Your schedule," she said to me

"Oh here" I handed to her she looked over it a few times before she gave it back to me

"We got our first class together so follow me," she said as she turned around and started to walk away I followed her it didn't take as long as I expected. We walked in the class turned to us I really didn't pay any attention to them then something caught my eye there was this boy he had curly brown hair and brown hair then I looked at Octavia they must be sibling they looked. He caught me looking at him and he winked I looked away grossed out then the teacher told me where to sit I was behind Octavia and next to her brother.

"The name is Bellamy," he said to me I turned my head

" What is yours," he said as he eyed me up and down he was a total player you could tell by one glance.

"My name is fuck off I ain't one of your little slut's player," I said as I turned to pay attention to the teacher. I was bored so I pulled out my notebook and pencil and I started to draw. Class finally ended and I looked at my drawing it was flower's and some gun's I was shocked because I spaced out during half my drawing.

"Nice drawing" I turned around and of course it was Bellamy

"Thanks but it really isn't that good," I said to him

"You got to be kidding because that is probably the best drawing I have seen," he said I smiled and then I ripped it out of my notebook

"If you like you can have it," I said to him

"Really," he said

"Yep and by the way name is Clarke" I gave him the picture and left. The rest of my classes went by fast and it was finally lunch Octavia said I could come and sit with her but I said no and left to go eat outside.

"Where have you been sis," I asked Octavia

"I was helping the new girl around," she said

"Who," I asked

"Clarke the girl that sat next to in first class," she said to me as she started to eat.

"She is beautiful I might want to get with her and why isn't she here with you," I asked her

"First off Bellamy she isn't going to hook up with she made that clear to you during the first class and she left to got eat outside," she said

"Let's go join her then," I said then we both got up we head outside to see a big crowd so we ran to see what going on and you will never guess what happens Clarke was fighting 2 girls and beating their asses.

I was eating in peace and then these two girl's came over to and boy did they look mad and why the hell were they coming my way.

"Why the hell are you getting so close to Bellamy sister whore," a girl said she was blonde and was wearing stuff that was too small for her.

"She was helping me around because I am new here," I said as I stood up

"Yeah right even if you know you stay away from Bellamy or else" they other girl said I laughed to myself

"Or what bitches," I said I took off my jacket and my beanie letting my hair fall down to its natural length

"Or you're going to get you ass whoop"

"Bring bitch then," I said the one started swinging at me I punch her in the face and kicked her in the stomach she fell to the ground. the other girl scratch me with her fake nail's I got on top of her and punch her a few times and kicked her in the stomach I looked up to see people recording and then I saw Octavia and Bellamy they were shocked. I grabbed my stuff and looked at the girls they were still on the ground I started to walk away but then a teacher walked up and yelled at me.

"Come back her know our we will call you parent's," he said I laughed and looked back at him

"Call them they wouldn't care because I don't have any I am a foster child," I said they looked shocked I put on my jacket and left.

^^^Hope you guy's like it please follow me and let me know what you think so far of this story bye Bellark Fan's^^^


End file.
